Fire and Ice/Chapter 27
Chapter description :Fireheart licks his wounds, deciding that he will go see Yellowfang later. He hears pawsteps and hopes Tigerclaw's hunting patrol has returned, as he is hungry. However, it is Swiftpaw and Sandpaw, returning from burying Clawface. The two apprentices head over to Bluestar and Whitestorm, and Fireheart and Dustpaw do as well. :Sandpaw informs Bluestar that Clawface has been buried, and Bluestar dismisses Swiftpaw. As Swiftpaw leaves, Fireheart tells Bluestar how well Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought against Brokentail. When he says this, Dustpaw is surprised and Sandpaw looks at the ground, embarrassed. Whitestorm comments that Sandpaw is usually not so shy, and Sandpaw blurts out that Fireheart was the hero, now embarrassing him. Tigeclaw and the patrol return with fresh-kill. Bluestar nods to him before praising the three, saying she was proud of ThunderClan's fine warriors and adding that she would make Sandpaw and Dustpaw warriors now. :Bluesar calls a Clan meeting, performing Sandpaw and Dustpaw's warrior ceremony and giving them the warrior names of Sandstorm and Dustpelt. She then proceeds to praise Fireheart for his courage. The Clan cheers for all three cats, but Tigerclaw and Dustpelt shoot Fireheart hostile looks. However, Fireheart isn't bothered, as Bluestar's praise was enough. :Fireheart asks Sandstorm is she wants to share prey with him and she agrees, asking him to pick her something from the fresh-kill pile. However, when he returns, Dustpelt, Whitestorm, and Darkstripe are with her. He realizes that he won't get to eat with her alone, and then remembers that he hadn't seen Cinderpaw at the ceremony, so he heads to the medicine cat's den, fetching a vole for her. :He takes the vole to Cinderpaw's nest, but Cinderpaw doesn't eat it. Fireheart asks her if she's upset about the battle, to which she replies that she is just a burden. Yellowfang comes back, asking whether Fireheart was upsetting her helper, and that Cinderpaw had been a great help to her with treating the cats' wounds. Yellowfang says she'll let her stay in the den for a while because she's helpful, and Yellowfang had gotten used to her company. Cinderpaw replies that it was because she was deaf enough to put up with her chattering. Fireheart realizes that the two cats had formed a friendship. :Fireheart asks Yellowfang if she'll be all right with Brokentail. She says that she and Cinderpaw could manage, and that Longtail was there to help. Fireheart asks her for herbs to treat the bite on his neck. She gives him some, instructing him to chew them up and rub the juice on her wounds. Yellowfang thanks him for coming to see Cinderpaw, as she was feeling pretty sad, and Fireheart asks if she's sure that she'll be safe, to which Yellowfang replies that Brokentail was blind, and that she was not that old. :Fireheart wakes, realizing that Yellowfang's herbs had worked and his wounds no longer ache. He wonders how Sandstorm and Dustpelt's vigil went, as it had been cold and snowy, and sees them curled up in their nest. He pads out of the den, and spots Graystripe sitting in the clearing. He looks tired, so Fireheart wonders if he had left camp the previous night to tell Silverstream about the rogues. Bluestar calls a meeting and explains that Brokentail was staying in the camp, blind and harmless, at least until his wounds had healed. After the cats disperse, Bluestar heads over to Fireheart, asking him to go hunting with Graystripe, since the two hadn't made up yet. :Fireheart agrees to do it, heading over to Graystripe and asks if he'd like to go hunting with him. Graystripe demands to know whether he's just trying to keep an eye on him. Fireheart explains that Bluestar wanted them to, and that Graystripe would have to explain to her why they didn't hunt together. Graystripe hisses that he was just trying to please Bluestar as usual, but nonetheless heads out of camp, following Fireheart. :Graystripe catches a rabbit and drops it by Fireheart's paws, stating that it would feed a kit or two. Fireheart tells him he doesn't have to prove anything, but Graystripe argues that if he doesn't, Fireheart should start acting as if he trusts Graystripe. The two hunt and return at sunhigh with a decent amount of prey between them. :Back in camp, he hears the worried meow of Brindleface by the nursery. She asks him if he had seen Cloudkit. He shakes his head, asking if he was missing. Like Brindleface, Fireheart starts to panic as she says that he is missing, along with her other kits. She exclaims that they would freeze to death. Fireheart fearfully remembers what happened when the last young cat had disappeared - Cinderpaw. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Swfitpaw *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Tigerclaw *Graystripe *Cloudkit *Brindleface *Darkstripe *Yellowfang *Brokentail *Cinderpaw *Frostfur }} Mentioned *Clawface *Silverstream *Brindleface's kits }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 27nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 27 Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages